Make You Smile
by Kaitake
Summary: An AU in which Dan didn't meet Phil before he started law school, and he graduates, joining a big time law firm and becoming the vice president of the company. However, when Phil becomes Dan's assistant, Dan realizes just how much happiness he's missed out on in his life... but will he choose the path of happiness, or the path that yanks him along with a chain?
**Chapter One**

* * *

Do you ever just wake up and realize that the moment you slip on your dress shoes, tie your tie and adjust your goddamned button-up shirt, everything about your life is meaningless? Do you ever just realize that spending hours upon hours doing someone else's paperwork won't make any change in the world whatsoever as you fix your fringe in the mirror by your door? As you rush out of your apartment and catch a taxi in the pouring rain, do you contemplate whether or not the universe would bat an eyelash at your death?

But worst of all, do you ever realize that none of these very existential questions are going to help you explain to your boss why you were late… for the third day in a row?

Dan Howell, the vice president of DLA Piper London branch, did all of those things and then some pretty much every morning before arriving to work. Today was a particularly contemplative day for the young man though, seeing as it was not just Wednesday; it was literally pouring rain so hard that it only took ten seconds for him to get head-to-toe drenched.

"Fantastic. Simply fantastic." Dan grumbled as he pushed the glass door open harder than usual, nearly sending it slamming into the wall beside it. He ignored the irritated glances he got from the receptionists at the front desk, silently praying that one of them would get their (obnoxiously loud) gum stuck in their bouncy curls. Maybe if one left, then the other two would leave too… like Medusa and her sisters!

Leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him, Dan continued to storm to the elevators, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants. His shoes squeaked behind him, which made him cringe slightly. Damned dress shoes.

Thankfully, there weren't many loiterers near the elevators by the time Dan had reached them. He pressed the "up" arrow with his thumb, and a pair of doors to his left slid open just seconds later to reveal a totally empty elevator. "Thank God," Dan sighed under his breath as he entered, hitting the twelfth button, aka the top floor. As soon as the doors closed, the man closed his chocolate eyes and slouched against the wall, releasing a heavy sigh.

This job was so overrated. Everything about it, from the offices to the co-workers to the receptionists to the boss. Dan felt himself shiver at that: the boss.

Even the Medusa sisters down at the front of the bottom floor were scared of the boss, who ruled over the office in a way that almost seemed dictatious. If you did so much as breathe wrong in front of the boss without her permission, then you might as well just consider yourself dead meat. If you didn't get yourself fired, then you got demoted so bad that it was more humiliating than just finding a new job.

The fact that she was such a tyrant made it all the more surprising that Dan somehow had managed to keep ahold of this job for so long: nearly three years, that is. If anyone else showed up late to work even once, then the boss almost immediately fired them. It was a miracle Dan still had his job… for now.

Three days in a row was stretching it. Even though Dan had always been the boss' favorite, she did still get incredibly stern with him. The first day he had missed, she let it slide. The second, he had to work overtime without pay. Would this third time be the one that got him fired for good? After all, it's three strikes and you're out, isn't it?

Just then, the elevator stopped on the fifth floor and the doors opened to reveal a man staring down at his phone, only looking up at the sound of the doors stopping. He offered Dan an enthusiastic smile as he adjusted his bowtie.

 _Ugh. A bowtie._ Dan rolled his eyes as he thought to himself. _Bowties are literally the marks of pretentious hipsters. What kind of idiot wears something that makes him look like a pretentious hipster to a law office?_

"Good morning," a slightly Northern accent cut off Dan's thoughts, followed by the sound of the doors closing as the man accompanying that voice entered the elevator. "Lovely Wednesday, isn't it?"

Dan blinked. "You're joking, right?" He asked, attempting not to cross his arms and start talking in sarcasm. "It's raining gallons outside. Nothing lovely about it."

The man continued smiling, shrugging as he slipped his phone into his pants pocket. "Well, up in Manchester today, it's nearly hailing." He replied, playing with a small piece of black fringe. "So for them, this weather would be splendid."

"Do I look like I'm from Manchester to you?" Dan retorted, instantly feeling guilt wash over him. He sighed, pushing himself off the wall of the elevator ad approaching the male, extending a hand. "My apologies for snapping. I've just had a bit of a rough morning today is all. My name is Daniel Howell, but my co-workers call me Dan."

The other male chuckled, shaking his head. "No worries, I suppose I have been a bit overly giddy since I've arrived." He took Dan's hand, gripping it firmly and giving it an impressive shake. "It's my first day here, see. I've applied to be an assistant to someone… can't recall who at the moment though." He chuckled again as he released Dan's hand. "Oh, also, my name is Philip Lester."

"Good morning and welcome to the DLA Piper, Philip." Dan nodded as the elevator stopped at the top floor, the doors opening and revealing a long stretch of hallway with doors leading to numerous amounts of offices lining the walls. "It was nice chatting with you, but I do have to go speak to the boss."

"The boss?" Philip blinked, his eyes a startling shade of icy blue. "You do mean Miss Perkins, right? Her office is on this floor?"

 _Oh no, don't tell me we have the same destination._ Dan thought impatiently to himself. "Yes, at the end of the hallway." He explained curtly. "So then, I guess I'll be on my-"

"What a coincidence!" Philip exclaimed, beaming at the brown-haired male. "That's where I'm headed, as well. I don't suppose I could follow you there?" He looked at Dan pleadingly. "I've already gotten lost twice, hence me ending up on the fifth floor earlier." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "So… help me out..?"

Dan looked irritatedly down at his feet, nearly rejecting the raven haired man. But it wasn't like saying no would really stop him from being followed, would it? "Fine." he replied with an impatient sigh. "But don't expect some sort of tour or anything. We're just going to the office, and then parting ways. Got it?"

"No problem!" Philip nodded, bouncing slightly as he walked alongside Dan, who had shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "I don't really want a tour anyways. I'm an assistant to somebody on this floor, so I won't be moving around the building much."

"How interesting." Dan unintentionally grumbled, rolling his eyes. Not even half an hour into work and he was already being pestered by one of his least favorite things: another human. See, the thing Dan liked the most about being vice president was the fact that he didn't have to interact much with co-workers or clients. His job was just paperwork, which wasn't really the most fun of jobs but was certainly the most consistent. His boss hated paperwork, so she just gave it to him. It was perfect.

"Is that it?' Philip interrupted Dan's thoughts as he pointed to a set of glass french doors, leading to the biggest office in the building. "Wow, it's so fitting for someone like Miss Perkins."

Dan visibly cringed, clenching his fists. "Stop saying her name so lightly!" He hissed. "You might as well have just climbed to the top of Hogwarts and screamed Voldemort, you'd get the same bloody effect!"

A smirk slowly crept up Philip's face, earning a head tilt from Dan as they stopped in front of the doors. "You like Harry Potter." Philip was full-on grinning now, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. "You just made a very clear reference to Harry Potter."

"Wh-what?" Dan blinked, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Dammit, way to keep things professional. "N-no I didn't. You must've misheard me, I never said anything of the sort." Dan rubbed his hands against the fabric of his pockets to keep them from sweating. Screwing something up was the same for him as walking into a sauna when it came to sweat.

"I think you did." Philip chided, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose matter-of-factly. "I knew you weren't some stone-cold businessman, hardened by years of work." He nudged Dan lightly, which made the brown-haired male stagger to the side a bit as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're a nerd deep down inside. I can sense it."

"What're you on about?" Dan argued, becoming increasingly more annoyed as Philip teased him. "I told you, you must have misheard…" Dan trailed off, playing with a piece of fringe as the sound of clacking heels approached the door. "Now shut up and act professional. She's coming."

"Miss Per- uhm, I mean, the boss?' Philip whispered, his posture relaxed.

"No, the bloody milkmaid." Dan hissed. "Yes, the boss! And if she sees us having casual banter while we wait for her, then we're as good as fired." He freed his hands from his pockets, straightening himself and taking in a deep breath. "And my job is pretty important, so I'd like to keep it."

"Wait, what do you-"

"Well, well, well," a rich female voice cut off the blue-eyes male, followed by the two doors opening to reveal the lush office more clearly. To be honest, it looked more like an apartment than an office. "If it isn't my two current favorite men. How coincidental for you to both be here."

Dan felt his hands start to sweat again. Phil, on the other hand, looked as if he was talking to an old friend.

"Both of you come in, please," the tall female ordered, turning and walking with purpose to a large desk near the back of the office. Her smooth, straight hair fell in platinum blonde waves as she tossed it over her shoulder, sitting in a white desk chair. "Pull over a couple of chairs, why don't you? We're all friends here."

 _Friends?_ Dan thought to himself as he grabbed one of the white stools closest to him. _Since when has the boss ever been_ friends _with any of her inferior co-workers?_ He stopped it a bit in front of Philip's stool, wiping his hands on the side of his pants. _This day just keeps getting more and more… confusing._

"Well firstly I would like to say good morning to you, Daniel," the boss nodded. "I do hope you weren't troubled on your way here? Seeing as you were late… again." She put a finger to her cheekbone, tapping it as she stared at the ceiling. "What would this be… the third day in a row, Daniel?"

Dan just sat there, not making a sound or move except for a very curt head nod followed by a meek: "yes ma'am" shortly after. This was it for him; he could see everything he had strived for until this point flashing before his eyes. His whole career, wasted, because he was too busy thinking about life to drag his ass out of bed.

It didn't help that that bowtied, four-eyed, raven fringed hipster was sitting right beside him, his eyes practically burning holes into Dan's shoulder as he stared. Dan was almost tempted to shoot a glare at him, but he was already up to his neck in trouble.

"Daniel, I'm disappointed in you." The boss shook her head, clicking her tongue as she leaned across the desk. "What have you been up to lately that's keeping you away from work?" She smiled, pretending to get an idea. "Could it be a girl, by any chance?" She clapped her hands together. "That must be it. Some girl is interfering with your job, keeping you up all night as the two of you-"

"N-no…" Dan interrupted the boss quickly, which was a risky move but probably worth it. "It's nothing like that, ma'am. I've just been a bit more tired than usual lately. It is the season with more paperwork, after all." That was a reasonable excuse, right? Better than the truth, that's for sure. And _definitely_ better than… whatever the boss was thinking.

"Well, I suppose that can't be helped," the boss sighed, sitting back in her chair as she twirled a strand of hair between her index finger. "Papers will be papers and clients will be clients, eh?"

Dan managed a half-hearted chuckle as response. Philip continued to stare at him, leaving Dan to wonder what expression was in his eyes. It better not have been worry; the boss would latch onto that in a heartbeat.

"Oh, wait!" The boss suddenly lept out of her seat, smiling proudly. "Actually, it can be helped." She strutted over to Philip, placing a hand on his shoulder. "As I saw earlier, you two have already been introduced. Correct?"

Dan felt his heart drop to his stomach. No way. No fucking way.

"Yeah, we were talking in the elevator just minutes ago!" Philip answered excitedly, much do Dan's dismay as he clenched his teeth nervously. "I'd gotten lost on the fifth floor, you see, and Dan was kind enough to show me where your office was. He seems like a good worker." Philip gave Dan a quick wink of reassurance. "Especially considering he was drenched head to toe."

"Is that so?" The boss smiled, raising a quizzical eyebrow as she made her way over to Dan. "Well, I have to say, that's one of the first good things anyone has ever told me about Daniel's social skills." She patted Dan's back playfully. "Most people just say he's an asshole."

"I'd have to plead the opposing side on that one." Philip joked, smiling so easily that it seemed like a permanent part of his features.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along so well." The boss purred, smiling as Dan's shoulders tensed. "You might as well keep it that way, seeing as the two of you will be working together for a while now."

 _No no no no no no no…_ Dan thought to himself fearfully. _This can't be happening! My day has already been bad enough as it is, and I literally_ despise _working with people._ He played with a piece of his fringe, trying to look relaxed. He could feel his forehead sweating. Wow, what an interesting picture this would be in his memory: the sweaty man stressed out over another human.

"Wait…" Philip began, standing. "So _Dan_ is the man you told me I'd be the assistant to?" His smile had fallen from his face, surprisingly. "I thought you told me I would be assistant to the vice president of the branch?"

Dan cringed at that, managing to lift his eyes and look at Philip with a half-hearted glare. "I _am_ the vice president of the branch, actually," he managed to force the words out without sounding like a condescending asshole. "Have been for a little over a year, now."

Philip blinked, tilting his head and looking at the boss now. "All due respect to the both of you, I just thought that the vice president would be…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words but coming up with nothing.

"Older, right?" The boss chuckled, placing both her hands on Dan's shoulder and nodding. "Yes, he _is_ only twenty five. The little baby of the office, you could say." She laughed a bit louder than before, leaning forward and propping her chin on Dan's head. "But he is by far the most loyal worker here. Not to mention intelligent, ambitious, and willing to do the dirty work for this branch."

Dan stared hard at his feet, trying to block out their words. His stomach felt queasy and his head was pounding, not to mention how nervous Philip's eyes boring holes into his chest made him feel. He hated being humiliated at work; treated differently for being so young. Honestly, why did it matter that he was a few years younger than the others here? He was still hard working, like the boss so smoothly pointed out.

"No, actually," Dan blinked at this, managing to lift his chin and make eye contact with Philip as he spoke with a smile. "Age has nothing to do with it. I just expected him to be a bit more cheerful, and interact with clients more." He chuckled. "It seems like you two have done a bit of a switcheroo."

Dan blinked again, totally caught off guard by this. People had pointed out before that it was usually the vice president who interacted with clients and the president who did paperwork, which was the opposite of Dan and the boss here. But it was strange to hear this coming from an inexperienced, brand new employee who was nothing but a personal assistant.

"Hmm, this is true," the boss also seemed caught off guard, but was hardly letting it show. "Usually, you would be right about that. But like I said, Dan is… well, an asshole."she giggled, moving off of Dan and heading back to her desk. "Besides, interacting with clients is my strong suit. After all, I'm very… persuasive." She winked at a knowing Dan and confused Philip, sending shivers up both their backs.

"I'm not criticizing," Philip agreed with a nod. "It's just different."

The boss nodded and the office fell silent. She had pulled out her phone and appeared to be typing something real quick, and Philip was lost in thought as he stared out one of the massive windows. Dan looked back and forth between them, his nerves finally making him snap.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he hissed, trying to sound less impatient than he was feeling. "But can you please tell us why you brought us in here, Miss Perkins?" Dan immediately bit his lip to silence himself, unintentionally letting her name slip out. "I mean, uh… ma'am." he weakly corrected himself.

The boss and Philip both blinked, and the boss nodded as she pointed to Dan. "See, Philip?" she chuckled. "An asshole. What did I tell you?"

A small, angry sigh slipped out of Dan as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before more things blurted out of him. _Keep it together, you dumbass,_ he thought to himself. "My apologies, ma'am." he muttered, wiping sweaty palms on his pants. "I just want to get to work."

The boss nodded, nibbling on the cap of a pen thoughtfully. "Hmm… yes, I suppose you should," she agreed, standing again and throwing her hands in the air. "Daniel Howell, meet Philip Lester, your new personal assistant!" she met both of their eyes, expecting some sort of reaction but coming up with nothing. "What? Aren't you excited?" she asked, disappointed.

"Well, I already knew." Philip pointed out, standing and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ah yes," the boss chuckled, smacking her forehead as she shook her head. "You did, didn't you? But Dan, what about you?" she approached him, taking his hands. "You have an assistant because your work has been piling up. This is something you need." she said firmly.

Dan looked at her, his chocolate eyes searching her grey-blue eyes for some sort of emotion other than the teasing glint they currently had. But he couldn't find anything, which worried him. _Knowing the boss, there could easily be an ulterior motive here…_ he thought to himself as he forced himself to stand, shaking his head slightly. "I suspected that when he said that he would be the assistant to the vice president of the branch, obviously," he sighed. "I meant is there anything _else_ you wanted? You could have just sent him to my office and had him tell me, so why bother having us meet here?"

The boss chuckled with an arrogant smirk on her face, standing back up and walking over to the two men, taking one of their hands each in her own. "Not really," she replied with a satisfied sigh. "I just wanted to see the look on your face, Dan, when I told you that you'd have to actually work with another human."

Dan rolled his eyes once the boss looked away. She was always doing shit like this; constantly messing with Dan and teasing him like he was a child, even though he was quite clearly a grown man. And although it was true that an assistant may help him out at work, Dan knew that the only reason she hired Philip was so that she could find another way to tease him.

It was, quite honestly, disgusting. But what was he supposed to do?

"Well then, since that's settled," Philip interjected, the smile returned to his face. The boss released their hands, going back over to her desk and sitting down. "I suppose the two of us can get to work?"

"Absolutely," the boss agreed, still smirking as she raised an eyebrow. "But Philip, you go ahead and wait outside the door. I need to talk to Dan about something before you leave." she eyed Philip. "How about you… go get yourselves some coffee? Two cups, for the both of you."

Philip looked back and forth between Dan and the boss, his eyes suspicious. "Alrighty," he nodded, turning and walking over to the doors. "I'll be waiting in your office then, Dan!" he called over his shoulder as he exited the office.

The boss waited until the door shut, and as soon as it did, she beckoned Dan over to her desk. "Now Dan," she began, her voice coming out as a soft purr. "I'm sure you think that this whole thing is just… odd, right?"

"If it were anyone else hiring Philip, I might find it normal." Dan replied, crossing his arms. "But you _know_ that I hate working with people, and that I work better alone. So why bother hiring an assistant for me, if not meant to mess with me?"

"Well, don't think I haven't noticed you coming in late for the past three days." the boss crossed her arms as well, standing right in front of Dan and looking up at him. "I know you'll hate it, you are still you. But you need it." she grabbed his tie, yanking his head down and glaring right at him. "Besides, if you don't listen to me, I can easily pass your job off to someone else. You know that, don't you?"

Dan froze up, managing only a weak nod.

The boss smiled at that. "Good." she mused, leaning closer. "Never forget that, Daniel. Never forget that you are always under my command, and I can fire you whenever I please. So if you don't want to lose this job, remember that I am your God." she leaned forward and patted him on the head with a touch that was less than gentle. "Got that?"

Dan felt his stomach twist into a tight knot, and he forced another weak nod as his tie was released. The boss smoothed it down for him, giving him a slap to the chest. "Good!" she chirped, her personality seeming to change in an instant. "Now get to work, Daniel. You have an assistant now, so I shouldn't see any slacking."

"Yes, ma'am." Dan mumbled, head down as he exited the office. He pushed the door open and slinked out of the large, intimidating room as quickly as he could. The very second he was back in the hallway, it was like his lungs had opened up. He took a huge breath, and began making his way to his own office.

As he was walking, other high-ranking coworkers began to file in one by one, each greeting Dan with the same greeting he got every day: nothing at all.

Typically, whenever coworkers saw each other in the office, they at least managed a smile, nod, wave, or maybe even an actual "hello" if they were lucky enough; it was early morning, after all. But whenever a coworker saw Dan, they did everything to avoid making eye contact with him, let alone actually say anything to him.

Although the lack human interaction alone didn't bother Dan too much, the reason _why_ they avoided him was rather unnerving; to most people in the office, Dan was just the boss' lapdog. He allowed himself to get kicked, pushed around, and forced to work however long it took to keep him his job and to make the boss happy. It was also no secret that the boss had chosen Dan for vice president for somewhat ulterior motives.

This didn't make him any less of a hard worker, but it certainly didn't help his reputation, either. And while most days this maybe bothered him a it, today it bothered him _a lot,_ and it was starting to make him sweat again.

"Hey, Dan!" an energetic voice quickly took over Dan's thoughts and he flinched, startled by this sudden interruption. "Oh, sorry, did I startle you?" the familiar man from just minutes ago was standing in front of Dan now, only a tad bit shorter than he. "Or was it because I called you Dan? If you want, I can call you Daniel… or Mr. Howell?"

"God, no," Dan sighed impatiently. The amount of sentences this guy could finish before taking a breath was both annoying and amazing. "Dan is fine, and it's shorter anyways." he made eye contact with the male, and noticed concern. "Sorry if I sound snappy, I'm just… disgustingly tired."

Philip nodded, managing a smile. "I understand, you _do_ do a lot of work around here." with a chuckle, Philip extended his arm, and Dan noticed that he had a coffee in his hand. "I wasn't quite sure what you liked, so I just put two shots of espresso in it in the hopes it would wake you up…" he trailed off, suddenly looking at his feet. "Sorry, I'm actually quite nervous."

"...shut up." Dan grumbled, taking the coffee. "Don't be nervous, you applied for the damn job, so accept some responsibility." he took a sip of the coffee. "Besides, this is my go-to for basic coffee, so you've already gotten a gold star." he pushed open the door to his left, entering his office. "No need to be nervous."

Philip blinked, caught off guard by this more confident side of his new boss. It seemed as though Dan had gone through a drastic self esteem change when he was near the _boss_ boss, but when she wasn't here, he had more suave. It was reassuring and it made Philip smile- well, pretty much everything made Philip smile. "Thanks, actually," Philip remarked as he followed Dan into the office, pushing the door closed behind him. "By the way, if you want, you can just call me Phil." he offered, somewhat shy.

Dan nodded slowly, sipping his coffee again. "Yeah, alright," he shrugged. "I like one-syllable names. They're way better when speaking business." he set his coffee cup on the desk, pulling open a drawer. "Speaking of which, we have a lot of that to do, and we have a deadline."

Phil flinched, his jaw dropping as Dan slammed an enormous pile of papers onto the desk with a loud thud. He blinked, trying to register the sight in front of him. "You do all of this by yourself..?" he muttered.

"I used to, yes," Dan nodded."But now that I have you around… much as I hate to admit it, you may actually be helpful." he rolled his eyes at the smile that enveloped Phil's face. "Don't let it get to your head. As soon as you see how hard all of this is, I'm sure you'll hate me and try to quit."

At that, phil's smile dropped to a frown. He folded his arms and tilted his head irritatedly. "I'm no quitter." he replied firmly. "I took this job and I plan to stick with it. Assisting others is what I do best." he eyed the stack of papers. "Now, what will you have me do?"

Dan raised an eyebrow, simultaneously impressed and put off by Phil's firm, confident side. "I want you to go through all of those papers and sort them by types of cases while I examine my own papers. Come back when that's done, and I'll give you more." he took another sip of his coffee. "Also, grab me some more coffee. Only one shot of espresso this time, thanks."

Phil shrugged. "No problem at all, Dan," he said a bit sassily. "In fact, I'm more than happy to."

"Lovely," Dan sighed, leaning back in his chair as he skimmed over a paper. "Hey, once you get those organized by case, you should alphabetize them. They're easier to sort that way." he peered over his paper, a smirk developing on his face. "Unless that's too much work?"

"I'd love to." Phil replied again, raising his own eyebrow as his smirk began to twitch. "While we're at it, how about I put them each in specifically coloured files? Or organize them based on scent of paper?"

At that, Dan laughed, albeit softly. He shook his head, grabbing a pencil off his desk and twirling it around in his fingers. "Not necessary, but thanks," his smile stayed on his face a while longer, and Phil noticed a pair of dimples on the brown-eyed male.

"Hey, Dan," Phil said as he made his way out of the office. "I know I'm just your assistant, but I hope that i earn enough of your trust to maybe be a friend one day…" Phil trailed off once he noticed Dan's smile slipping.

"I'm no good at having friends." Dan grumbled bluntly, back to glaring at his paper. "Besides, you're just my assistant; who, might I add, should be sorting papers right now."

Phil felt his shoulders slump, and he let out a small, disappointed sigh. "I hope that that isn't always that case, all due respect, Dan." he said as he turned, opening the door. He paused for another moment, clenching the papers more tightly now. "Because I like it much better when you laugh. You have dimples." the blue-eyes male said over his shoulder before heading back to the break room to make a cup of coffee.

As the door shut softly behind Phil, Dan looked up from his paper, staring at the wall with a blank expression but red-tainted cheeks. He shook his head, glaring back at his paper. "What an idiot." he grumbled before resuming his work.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello reader(s)! So, I've written phanfiction previously, but I think this is so far the only one I've genuinely been in love with enough to post. Now, allow me to clarify some things before I get nasty reviews:**

 **Yes, Miss Perkins is one hundred percent an abusive lady. I do not romanticise or fetishize abuse in any way at all. I've made her this way with the intent of delivering a very powerful and underrated message: men can be abused by women just as easily as women can be abused by men. Many people believe that men are strong enough to walk away or simply take the abusive woman out, but men with lower self esteem and confidence often times find that there isn't anything wrong; they deserve this, or they need to go through this to succeed. Dan represents that group of men in this story, and this is about his journey with Phil's help to escaping this mentality.**

 **So put your rage back in your box and delete that nasty fucking review if you made it. I'm looking at you, Tumblr. But if you** _ **do**_ **want to leave a review (wink hint nudge) then you should tell me your thoughts and let me know if I should continue this story. I really do want to continue and I have ideas for it, but if you guys aren't fans then I may just write it for me and my friends.**

 **But don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you like it, yeah? Y'all warm my heart when i see that you actually want updates. And hey, if you like my other stuff, you could follow and favorite me, too! I'm planning two other phanfics right now, one of which is a criminal AU. Look forward to that!**

 **Other than that, special thanks to my beauty Gelica for helping me with the first paragraph! I was hella struggling with that and she was a big help! I love you sunflower 3.**


End file.
